Korrasami - Meet the World
by MattHunX
Summary: The pair return from their vacation and are greeted by everyone. Reactions, giggle and hugs.


**Korrasami – Meet the World**

**Author's note**: I wrote the story so the wedding happened a day after the battle. It's just silly to have weeks or just days pass without any development between Korra and Asami (mainly).

Asami said she needed a vacation. Did they sit around for days or even weeks before that? Working? Or just lounging around NOT talking to each other? It NEEDED to happen faster. On the same night the battle took place is admittedly way too fast, though.

Tenzin mentioned President Raiko _"will be announcing plans to expand the city rather than rebuild downtown."_ Highly doubtful he waited with that announcement for _weeks_ or even just one.

If it had been weeks, Mako's hand shouldn't have been still in sling. Maybe.

Senna's presence can be explained by her simply leaving the Pole early to Republic City, out of worry.

One commenter to my fics pointed out, interestingly enough, that the time narrative has always been a weak point of both series. So I do think (having noticed some rather fast/odd day-night cycles in the episodes, upon repeated viewing), that rather than the time of the wedding remaining somewhat open to interpretation, it should be firmly established as having taken place the very next day.

Also, I'm willing to bet that Varrick, with his eccentricity and resources is able to organize an event like that under a day, given his excitement.

**Consistency**: I keep checking the **wikia **forinfo on locations, names…etc. Already went back and edited some fics where e.g.: I mentioned Council meetings, and removed the word "Council", since there is no Council, I kind of forgot about that, mainly because I only rewatch Books 3 and 4.

**Note**: I figure Jinora can just pop back and forth between the Spirit World and their own with that astral projection thing of hers, and fly around. She doesn't appear in the spirit world as Korra or Zaheer did, in color and bound to the ground. That's _sooo_ last year…3 years, actually…too powerful an ability? She didn't become a master at her age for nothing.

**Legend of Korra **

**Book 5 - Progress**

**Episode 1: Meet the World**

Shades of lavender were dominating Republic City's skyline as a calming breeze swept over the healing capital and its tried people. Several arduous days have passed since the much needed celebrations brought on by the impromptu wedding of the impatient mad-inventor and his partner-in-_alleged_-crimes, making everyone forget their troubles, if only for a single night. President Raiko, along with the nation's leaders, was mired in paperwork, laying out plans and down the foundations for new parts of the growing city. Their voices constantly drowned out by that of their fellow politicians and city officials. Everyone desperate to get a word in, to get their lives, the future of the Republic and that of the world, back on track. Spirits were rather low. Whereas those of the literal kind, were ubiquitous; still merrily exploring their new habitat around the vine-filled mark of both destruction and growth. Many of them drifting curiously towards one who was different from them, if only in form, not in nature. The spirit-like visage of a young human woman, by the markings on her body, an air-bending master, appeared to have been searching with her gaze as she flickered, her consciousness phasing in and out of the Spirit World.

Jinora had been meditating in an effort to find the Avatar and the Head of Future Industries, at the behest of the former's parents and of the President, ever since the two women disappeared, by all accounts, into the Spirit World, on the night of the wedding. Tonraq and Senna, though not too worried about their daughter's safety, were nonetheless uneasy about the thought of her in that place, even though they had full confidence that the woman accompanying her wouldn't let anything happen to either of them. The president and city officials were concerned that the absence of the Avatar and the leading figure of the industry will only worsen the morale of the people and have approached the girl for her aid, given her abilities, in an effort to hasten their return. Jinora was not at all troubled by their escape from the world, as she had her suspicions about the nature of their Spirit World hike and had accepted the task of finding them more for the sake of Korra's parents, than for anyone else's. Her physical body was sitting at the foot of a tree, back on Air Temple Island, unaware of patrolling White Lotus sentries who steered clear to avoid disturbing her.

Between the world, its leaders, those of the city and their friends, everyone shared a fair amount of concern for the two women with Jinora being perhaps the only person who could alleviate their fears without risk. She has been at it for the better part of the day, only taking breaks to eat and taking the time to constantly reassure those who approached her of her continued effort to track the two women down. It was only the combination of lucky coincidences that after hours of searching, she was observing just the right part of the surrounding Spirit World at just the right time, as she spotted two familiar figures in the distance, heading slowly towards the Spirit Portal. She took off, flying towards them, a whole pack of spirits tailing her, just as eager to greet the…pair. She slowed her descent as her eyes fell on their locked hands and interlaced fingers, noticing only then, just how close they were holding each other; and if body-language could say a dozen different words, then theirs practically shouted but one, in particular. Not caught entirely off guard by the sight, Jinora decided to simply float quietly in view for them, with her entourage of squeaking spirits.

Korra and Asami turned their gaze only slightly towards the sky to see the bluish, ghostly-looking girl waving at them with what they could have sworn was a sly smile and laughing eyes.

"Hey, you _two_!" she greeted them, stretching her last word, meaningfully, as she came closer.

"Hey, Jinora!" came the greeting from both of them, one after the other. Jinora merely stood there as she looked at their hands, then at each of them, her expression only deepening. Korra and Asami blinked at each other, furrowing their brows. They glanced back at Jinora, before blushing lightly as they cleared their throats, avoiding her eyes; they're nervousness eliciting a giggle from the girl as they untangled their fingers, only to lace them together, once again. "Um…yeah. W-We're kinda…" was all Korra could say before trailing off.

"I'm not really surprised." Jinora stated.

"Huh?" came the sound from both.

"I figured something was going on...with the way you two looked at each other sometimes?" she explained.

"Uh-w-when?" Korra asked. They figured if anyone would have had any suspicions before, it would have been Mako.

"Well…when you came out of the portal with Kuvira…and Asami put her hand on your shoulder and the way you looked at each other. And the way she hugged you, after that. I mean, we _all_ hugged you, but…it looked more…like _something more_ was there." she recalled the scene after the battle as Korra shared a knowing smile with Asami.

"So…_who else_ figured it out?" Korra asked and Jinora supported her elbow with her hand as she put her thumb to her chin, in deep thought.

"_Mako_ didn'tseem _worried_ while you were gone." she started as the pair raised a brow at that. "Like, he knew you were okay. At least, that's what I thought. But, then…maybe _he_ could tell, too…that you two…" she made hand-gestures crossing her index and middle-finger.

"Heh. We actually figured as much." Korra said, glancing at Asami.

"We're not sure, though. We'll see, I guess." Asami added, glancing back at Korra.

"It was really just luck that I caught you guys. I wasn't worried when you two ran off. We didn't know when you were coming back, though…and your parents asked me to look for you." Jinora explained to Korra.

"Hope they weren't too worried." she replied. Neither of them considered right away that their disappearance might cause some panic.

"Well, we all knew where you were. The spirits told us." Jinora explained.

"Beifong didn't turn half the city over….literally?" Korra asked with a slight snort at the beginning.

"Almost." started Jinora with a smile. "A few of her officers talked to the spirits, also." she explained. After a pause, she went on with some enervation in her voice. "Actually, the President also asked me to find you, so you would return sooner. He said the people _need_ to see you. _Both_ of you. So, they would feel better and all that." She looked at their hands, again, and she lit up as she ended that sentence. "Heheh. _This_ will get them excited, for real! I can't wait to see everyone's face!" Jinora exclaimed, excitedly as the two gave her an amused look. "You _are_ coming back, right?" she asked a little worriedly, glancing towards the portal.

"We're on our way." Korra confirmed.

"I'll tell everyone to come to the Spirit Portal. Heheh!" she squealed.

"Hey wai...tch…hghn…!" Korra shouted as she reached after Jinora as her apparition vanished. Air-bending master or not, she was still a child at heart. Korra could only smile weakly at Asami, who shrugged, as there was nothing they could do to make their return any less of a spectacle.

Brown eyes shot open as Jinora's spirit returned to her body and she effortlessly bent the air around her, forming it into a sphere to then jump on it and ride it as she took off towards the living quarters, bowling over a number of sentries in her excitement. Her sudden furor, given her and her sibling's usual behavior, might not have been enough to alert the island's inhabitants, but her words were.

"I've found them!" she kept repeating at every turn she made, gathering a crowd as Tenzin, the rest of his family, including Bumi and Kya, and their remaining guest, Tonraq, all ran out. "I've found them! They're coming back!" she shouted as she turned to face everyone.

"Where are they?" Tenzin asked, agitated.

"They were walking towards the portal. They're not out, yet. I told them I'd get everyone. We have to get Mako and Bolin and Chief Beifong and the _other_ Beifongs!" she rattled on.

"Call the Four Elements Hotel and have them pass it on to Suyin Beifong and her family!" Tenzin began issuing tasks for the gathered air acolytes and White Lotus guards. "Bolin is there with them." he added, then continued. "Call Chief Lin Beifong! She will let Mako know."

"What about the President, Master Tenzin?" came the question from an acolyte.

"_He_ can _wait_." Tenzin answered him and everyone understood his meaning, immediately. "Let's give Korra _and_ Asami a chance to settle back in, before having to deal with the rest of the world."

"And prepare a boat to the mainland!" he added. The acolytes and White Lotus scrambled to handle all that was required of them. Telephones began ringing all throughout the city, as the message spread like wildfire, not only to the locations specified but everywhere in between and Tenzin was almost certain the President will still receive the news fairly quickly, despite his instructions.

Rapid knocking on multiple doors could be heard all throughout the hotel as Suyin Beifong was sitting cross-legged in a chair, taking a moment to pore over reports from Zaofu. She nearly dropped the paperwork as her door flung open to reveal her twin sons and her second oldest, Huan. Before she could even think to ask what all the commotion was about she saw Bolin and her daughter run past them, shouting "They're back! Hahaaa!"

"Boliiin! Slow down!" she heard her daughter shout between laughs as she looked questioningly at her three sons in the doorway.

"Mom, Korra and Asami are coming back!" Wei started, excited.

"They want us all at that new Spirit Portal." Wing finished as Suyin's face lit up at the news and she rose from her chair, then picked up her steps to hurry after her equally as ecstatic children – except for Huan, who was his usual passive self and was being dragged by his brothers without protest.

The frequently replaced and repeatedly reinforced double-doors inside the precinct burst open with such force even those who weren't even sleeping at their desks nearly fell to the ground from the sound of it. Those who _were_ actually sleeping…

"Mako!" Lin Beifong's voice rang throughout the building, louder than all the telephones might have, as the Chief had already received the message on the one in her office.

"Ungh…" came the grunt from under Mako's desk. The latter was having more difficulty, than usual, climbing back up, after such a wake-up call. His injured arm was still in a sling after the stunt he pulled inside Kuvira's giant mech during the battle.

"Pull yourself together, _lover-boy_! Your _old girlfriends _are on their way back!" Lin yelled at him in her usual gruff tone and Mako did not even seem bothered by the way she referred to the two of them, or him. Or so he was convinced as a strange sense of irony enveloped him and he felt fate itself pat him on the back, sympathetically. He had no time to dwell on the odd feeling as he had to catch up to Beifong and they rolled out, sirens blaring, even though they were not responding to an emergency, putting protocol aside.

"Uh…Chief?" Mako started to say, looking at her superior in front of the steering-wheel, eyes-fixed on the road and all possible obstacles ahead. Her mind seemingly elsewhere. Mako smiled to himself. "Never mind." he said, looking at the road ahead, missing the hint of a smile tugging at the Chief's lips.

Noise echoed throughout Yue Bay as its waters were parted by motorboats, most of them leaving from Air Temple Island, heading towards the old Downtown. They were joined by a larger boat, approaching from the docks, with the Beifong family and Bolin waving over to the others as both groups took notice of a single police car speeding towards the same destination. Reaching the edges of the devastated land, all the air-benders amongst them used bursts of wind to safely jump onto solid ground while the earth-benders erected bollards for the White Lotus men to attach mooring lines to, as Lin and Mako were making the rest of the way over to them on foot, having parked the car, as the terrain didn't allow for vehicles.

"Okay, _not_ that I'm complaining, but if this was some sorta vacation for 'em, aren't they coming back a _little early_?" Bolin observed.

"I wonder what they were doing. If anything happened to them." Opal voiced her worried thoughts.

"Nothing _bad_." Jinora said with laughter in her voice as she couldn't resist saying and everyone looked at her, able to tell she was hiding _something_.

"You _know_ something!" Ikki was in her face.

"Confess!" Meelo demanded in his best authoritative voice.

"Now, now!" Pema wagged a finger at them, as Rohan hugged her from the side, clutching her robe as he stared in awe at all the spirits that were flying around.

"Friends of yours?" asked Lin as they walked up to them, shooing the creatures away as they seemed to be crowding around Jinora, likely remembering her. "Did they tell you anything else? Where they've been for _days_? What they were doing?" Lin interrogated her.

"You'll see!" was all the answer she got from her, smugly and Lin made a face. Mako looked at Jinora with only a bit of suspicion as the latter averted his gaze, a little uneasy, her expression only softening some.

Everyone wore a mix of worry and excitement on their faces, unsure as to what condition the two women would be in. Even though Jinora's comment suggested there need not have been any cause for worry, no one could rest easy. Some wondered if the two women might come out too exhausted to even take another step, others, if they had enough food with them in there. All their negative thoughts had scattered to the wind, never to bother them again as all eyes focused on the center of the portal where two silhouettes suddenly appeared and all of them unconsciously took half a step towards them.

Jinora's eyes darted over everyone's, reveling in their uniform reaction as they did not seem certain of their own eyes; unable to decide if all the radiance they could see was coming from the portal or from the…pair. Neither of them appeared tired, nor could anyone really tell, as both of their faces near literally glowed and their eyes shone with a brilliance none present had ever seen in them. All the women, safe for a staring Lin, slowly clamped their mouths with both hands when they saw the way the two were holding each other. All of the men, safe for a merely saucer-eyed Huan, were gawking stupidly with only Mako and Tonraq being able to pull their jaws back fast enough.

Asami and Korra, who _only_ had their arms tangled and fingers weaved with each other's, previously, now had their free arms folded in front of themselves, holding each other's hand as they kept glancing into each other's eyes reassuringly, confidently; what was between them, made undeniably more obvious to everyone. The pair panned around to take account of everyone who had gathered to welcome them. The Beinfongs and Bolin, standing to the left. Tonraq, with Tenzin and his family in the middle and Mako and the Chief close to _their_ left. All the spirits around them were still, as all unblinking eyes followed their every step as they walked up to them.

Tonraq took a few steps as the pair lowered their hands and Korra put hers meekly on her father's arm, happy to see him.

"Dad…" she started, smiling nervously at him and blushing deeply as she glanced at Asami, who stepped closer.

"I'm glad to see you're alright, sweetheart!" Tonraq said calmly, putting arm around his daughter, resting it on her back, giving her a genuine loving smile which he then directed at the woman standing _with_ her. "And _you_, as well, Asami!" he greeted her, putting his other arm around her in a similar fashion and the three of them embraced one another warmly.

"Wait! W-Where is _mom_?" Korra asked, surprised and worried, after pulling back.

"She had to go back _to the South Pole_ to deal with matters_._" started Tonraq, his displeasure over his wife's early departure and over governing duties, apparent. "She really didn't wantto leave without seeing you, first, sweetheart." he consoled her. "I promised her I'd send news as soon as you came back." he explained, looking at both of them, instead of only at his daughter, taking no small pleasure and pride in the fact the two were one. His happiness over his daughter's, apparent.

All three of them turned, Tonraq taking a step to the side, as they saw the others doings their best not to rush at them. The group hugs began in earnest as Mako slowly approached, giving everyone and their embraces time to linger. Bolin gave both a bear-hug, lifting them up, followed by a still giggling Opal. The kids, unable wait their turn, attached themselves firmly to the hips of both, jumping back and forth around and in between them. The Beifong family each gave their own hugs, even a reluctant Huan. Korra lifted Suyin off the ground a bit, with her free arm; the woman laughed lightly at her affection. The same one the girl had shown her years ago, when she secretly helped them out. Pema went to hug them, nudging a shy Rohan forward, who was staring up at the pair with confusion in his innocent eyes, as they glanced at each other with a light laugh. Tenzin stood back, smiling at the scene, the much needed lift in spirit for everyone.

"Korra. Asami." he finally stepped forward, calmly. His agitation having evaporated along with everyone else's.

"Tenzin." they both greeted the man, hugging him. He turned to see Mako had finally made it to their side, as well and he stood aside giving the man an uncertain smile, as did all the others, curious to see how _this_ scene will play out.

"Mako?" Korra looked at him, her smile fading some as she and Asami glanced at each other at the same time to see their expression's mirroring each other's.

"Hey." he nodded to them both, with a confident smile, as if the situation wasn't awkward at all. And perhaps it wasn't.

"T-That's it?" Korra blurted out, flabbergasted. Asami stared, sharing her surprise.

"Well, whaddoyou _want_ me to say?" Mako asked, with a slight laugh in his voice. "Except, glad to have you _both_ back and…_congratulations_!" he glanced at their hands and then at each of their faces and went to hug both of them before they could feel more embarrassed or awkward, as there was no reason to.

"Thanks, Mako!" Asami said to him. Thanking him for being so gracious, as they pulled away.

"Of course." he smiled genuinely. Then, he blinked as if almost having forgotten something and he turned to Lin.

"Chief?" he gave a half-shrug, urging her.

"Lin…?" Korra was pleading her with her eyes a bit and the usually brusque woman gave in with a sigh, smiling slightly, but sincerely, as she moved to hug them with just enough affection. Korra and Asami got a glint in their eyes, both of their minds having come up with the same thought, as they trapped the Chief between themselves in a two-sided hug, laughter coming from all around.

"Hey-! Al-right! That's enough!" Lin protested as they let her free.

"How many different spirits did you see? And how big is that place? Are there lots of trees...?" Ikki was suddenly in front of them, jumping up and down, shooting questions at them, faster than they could process.

"We'll have time to ask them, tomorrow." Tenzin said putting a hand on his daughter's head to calm her.

"Aww…" she sounded disappointed, but could understand their need for rest.

"You two don't even look all that tired." Mako observed, then asked "Aren't you?"

"Maybe. Um…" Korra looked herself and Asami over as she couldn't tell.

"Maybe we just don't feel the exhaustion, yet." Asami supposed.

"Heh. And the second we see a _bed,_ we'll…" Korra pulled Asami with her, leaning sharply to one side, and the latter had one leg in the air, as she imitated them collapsing on a bed. Asami let out a shriek, laughing as Korra got them both standing back up.

"Perhaps it would be best if we bring the two of you back to the island, before the fatigue sets in." Tenzin suggested, stroking his beard with his arms folded. "And before Raiko shows up to _officially_ welcome you with _half_ the city." he added.

"Wouldn't be surprised if he was _already_ on the island." Lin commented and Tenzin sighed, knowing she may be right. The President could already be waiting for them with an army's worth of reporters.

"I have a feeling I'm gonna have to put a protective detail around _you two_ before the _press_ comes down on you." she told them somewhat forebodingly, folding her arms. Both women tensed up slightly, blinking at her a couple of times, only remembering, then, about the rest of the world and how their relationship would surely make the news before long.

"If he and his _lackeys_ don't mind their _manners_, I'll _blast_ 'em back to the mainland!" Korra threatened, the fair bit of hypocrisy, given her tendencies, not lost on anyone, as she shook her fist. Asami stroked her head, ruffling her hair to calm her down and quickly succeeded as Korra was purring at her touch a second later, looking sheepish, while some stifled their laughs.

"That would certainly make _headlines_." commented Tenzin, apprehensively. Not too thrilled about that outcome.

"They didn't say _how_ they wanted to make the news." Bumi _attempted_ to ease his brother's mind, not seeing _any_ problems with that particular scenario and a pointed look from Tenzin wasn't exactly criticism enough for him.

"What are we waiting for!?" Meelo was jumping up and down. "We'll give 'em _headlines_!" he exclaimed as he was blasting air with his punches.

"Let's go, everyone!" Tenzin called to all.

Mako looked back at their police car, as Lin already started walking with the others.

"I'll send someone to take it back!" she told him and Mako just gave half a smile at the woman's change in attitude. Korra and Asami's return was already having a positive effect on everyone. If they could make Beifong happily ignore protocol and if the Chief of Police breaking the law out of good mood was a promising sign, then there was hope for the people, yet.

All the boats were back on the water and they were on their way back to the island. Korra and Asami rode with Tonraq and two White Lotus guards, one steering the boat, the other standing vigilant in case of any trouble. Even the guards couldn't keep their attention completely on their duties, as everyone who wasn't already looking was taking glances at the pair cuddled behind Tonraq. The man, seemingly noticing everyone else's gaze after the boat's driver kept turning around, took one behind him and smiled at the sight of his daughter, who he never saw happier, calmer and more full of life and hope, at the same time. He faced forward, looking ahead of them as a grunt came from the driver and he soon realized what he saw that got his fellow guards on alert, as well.

"Oh, no…" he sighed, looking over to the boat on their right. "We've got company!"

"I see them." Tenzin acknowledged, with mild irritation in his voice.

"You called it Chief." Mako said to Lin, on a separate both, to the left of the one Tenzin and his family was on, between them and Suyin's family.

"Hmph." was all the sound she made, arms folded.

"Mom? Uh-We're not gonna actually _attack_ the President. Right?" Wing asked, legitimately worried.

"_We_ won't. Can't guarantee the same for Korra or _Lin_!" Suyin answered, with a hint of amusement in her voice as she wasn't terribly afraid of either possibilities.

"I _heard_ that!" Lin barked to her smiling half-sister on their side, with a small smile of her own, not entirely disagreeing with the assumption about herself and Korra. She looked over at the Avatar and noted with a bit of surprise how relaxed the girl was, considering her small outburst, minutes ago. The fatigue must have already caught up with them both, she considered, as she saw them whisper to each other.

"Great…" Korra sighed.

"Just what we need." Asami groaned.

"Don't worry, you two!" Tonraq turned to look at them. "There's plenty of water around!" he reassured them, smiling ahead as the guards who were with them visibly tensed up and the man's readiness for a fight. Korra smirked at her father's enthusiasm and Asami smiled warmly at the man, who was ready to have the President of the United Republic of Nations floating in a block of ice along with all reporters if it meant they would have a peaceful homecoming. _Home_. The word gaining new meaning for her. She was considered part of the family on the island and even though she spent the years while Korra was gone mostly away from the place she considered _them_ her family.

The single pier of the island was lined from both sides by a dozen small boats and a larger vessel that on closer inspection turned out to be a party-yacht, full of decorations and lights. It had to be President Raiko's, or so everyone had thought, until Mako's moderately surprised voice echoed over the fading noise of the engines as the boats slowed their approach, so they all had more time to size up the situation.

"That's _Wu_'s yacht!" he exclaimed.

"What's _he_ doing here?" asked Lin, grumbling. Still not too fond of the man, even though she did find his decision of abolishing the monarchy impressive.

"Partying?" suggested Mako, thinking of the obvious. Then, as everyone noticed another face amongst the mass of reporters and partiers, he added "Aaand apparently he gave _Raiko_ a lift." as he groaned.

"Looks like I might have to put my _foot down_, if they don't clear out!" Lin threatened and everyone knew it would not have just meant a stomping _of _her foot.

"Let's just try to _avoid_ any hostilities!" Tenzin implored as they began to pull the boats in to dock at the end of the pier. Lin instructed the driver of their boat to pull up further-in, closest to the crowd, so she could stop them from swarming their group.

"Mako, Buddy!" came the all too familiar voice as Mako barely set foot on the stone, and he saw Wu dance himself out of the cavalcade of cameras, flash-lamps, hats, suits and dresses. "You never write. You never call. Too busy saving the city and chasing the ladies _without the competition_?" asked Wu, referring to himself as he sidled up to him, while playing with a yellow shawl around his neck, wearing his usual green suit.

"Wu, why bring an entire party, here? And _how_ did _Raiko_ get here so fast?" Mako asked, as Raiko himself walked up to them.

"He was _already_ at my party." Wu explained, matter-of-factly. "We got a call, saying the _Avatar_ and _Ms. Sato_ were coming home, so I _thought_, why not give 'em an instant _welcome back party_!" he finished, spreading his arms as if it was the best idea ever. Him referring to the two with the former's title and the latter's last name could only have meant he was either still sore about being rejected and outright blown off by them, or that he was resigned to not being able to conquer either of them.

"_Evening_ to _you_, as well." Raiko greeted Mako, keeping a civil tone, both knowing the latter and his friends would rather not have had him hear of the news before tomorrow morning. "Chief Beifong." he nodded to Lin.

"I _want_ these people _out_ of here! A press-conference can _wait_ til tomorrow." she all but ordered.

"_Everyone_ is excited to see both the Avatar and Ms. Sato. The people need to _hear_ and _see_ they are back and are _stronger than ever_. It will send the same message to the entire Republic." Raiko argued.

"The _Republic_ can wait one more night. They both need their rest, _without_ the press and _half_ the nobility _crawling_ all over them." Lin rebutted, raising her voice with every phrase as Raiko fixed her with half a glare and looked behind her to see Chief Tonraq of the Southern Water Tribe, Master Tenzin and the Matriarch of Zaofu's Metal Clan, Suyin Beifong forming a wall as they approached, all sharing a determined look. Three people might not have been much of a wall, but he knew full well, _just one of them_ was perfectly capable of seeing to it that the entire mob of reporters and partiers, including _himself_, ended up far off shore _without_ the luxury of a boat.

He looked about ready to yield and let them all pass without disturbance, when they all looked on as Meelo pushed himself through their wall and ran ahead. He formed an air-scooter and charged through the crowd.

"Outta the way, maggots! This is an _emergency_!" he yelled at them, when all of a sudden he lost his control and the sphere of swirling air under him was blown away by…_another type_ of air current as all people around and below him were immediately holding their noses or gasping for air. Some fell in the water and some deliberately jumped in to escape the smell. Meelo ran towards the winding stone road leading up, then stopped at the gate, from where he turned around and pointed a finger at them, saying "They will _be_ a _reckoning_!" trying to sound dignified, threatening the people who _already_ suffered his wrath, as far as they were concerned. He ran on to create another air-scooter and rode it over the small bridge, continuing towards the fork further up.

Raiko and Lin, along with Mako and the rest of the group who stopped in their tracks, were staring at the scene, eyes wide, mouths tightly closed and all were probably holding their breath, just in case, only relaxing after a few long seconds.

"Should've known he was only in a hurry to…_relieve_ himself." Jinora sighed, putting a hand to her temple, supporting her elbow with the other.

"Way to go, Meelo!" Korra commented, her voice tired, the weariness starting to show.

"We caught a break, I guess." Asami added, sounding weary, herself.

"A break of _wind_." Korra joked, glancing at her, and they both giggled, still having the strength for it.

"That kid's gonna be one heck of an _air_-bending master!" Bumi exclaimed as Bum-Ju squeaked in agreement.

"You...just _may_ be right." Tenzin admitted, holding a hand to his temple, just thinking about _that_ particular image.

Seeing as how nearly all the people have pushed their way _back on_ the yacht, while the rest were climbing out of the water, the President did not see the need to issue orders for them to disperse.

"I…suppose that's my cue to leave. Until tomorrow." he added, after a pause and gave half a nod before making his way back on the ship.

"Tch…ohhh. But, what about their _welcome back party_!?" Wu whined.

"They can _have_ one…_later_." Mako told him with a pause, looking pointedly at him.

"Fiiine." he groaned in defeat. "_Promise_?" he asked, stretching the word with a mousy voice, pleading.

"Promise." Mako replied in the same semi-serious tone as he could not be angry at him. It was all Wu needed to immediately get back to his usual cheery self, as he dancingly turned on his heels and boarded his yacht, telling the crew to bring it back to the harbor.

As Wu's yacht slowly began its journey back, leaving the pier, the few remaining reporters who came on their own boats cleared out of the way and climbed back in them as Lin walked briskly ahead of their group, giving them the eye. The side of the yacht facing the pier was cramped with its passengers as they squeezed in between each other to get a glimpse of the Avatar holding the hands of the CEO of Future Industries in a more than just platonic fashion. Their ogling came to an abrupt stop as the waters rose in front of them, instantly freezing to form a thin, opaque wall of ice, courtesy of Kya who leisurely caught up with the rest, walking behind the pair, as they reached the gate and started to move up the inclining road.

"I think I'm starting to feel it, now." Korra groaned slightly as they were nearing the small bridge.

"Me, too" the tiredness in Asami's voice mirrored Korra's.

"We're almost there." said Kya, encouragingly as she put a hand on both of their shoulders from behind them, then placed her hands lightly on their backs.

"Thanks for the wall!" Korra said to her as she looked at her and back at her handy-work on the pier as they walked across the bridge.

"Sure!" Kya said, warmly, then turning a bit serious, she added "But, I don't think they'll stop, there. They're gonna flock to you, as soon as you set foot on the mainland, if not before."

"Raiko will want an office meeting as early as possible. I doubt he will let the two of you _be_, even for a day." Tenzin said, fretfully.

"_I'll_ give him a _meeting_!" Tonraq said, threateningly, voice-low, not turning as he only glanced to the side and Tenzin was certain he did not mean a _conversation_ by it, nor could he fault him for his frustration with the President.

"If we get a good sleep, _I'll_ beat you to it, dad." Korra said, with a light laugh, some strength still in her voice and Tonraq smiled back at her.

"I know you _will_, sweetheart. Let's just make sure both of you get your rest." he answered. Knowing that even dead tired, his daughter would put the President and everyone else with him in their place if they bothered her and her loved ones too much.

They came to the fork with two separate ways to the top. One was a steady incline, similar to the one they came up on, leading to the dormitories, while the other was a set of stairs to the temple and training grounds. They took the left path and could already see the top of the women's dorm and the window of Korra's room.

"Hmm…bed." Korra moaned.

"Hmhm. Not that sleeping under the stars _together_ wasn't…_comfortable_." said Asami, meaningfully. The way she emphasized the word, briefly halted everyone in their tracks. Korra blushed, giving her a mix between a glare and a smile, as Tonraq's eyes widened and he briefly turned to look at them both, nervously with a slight, boyish blush, uncharacteristic of him. Korra and Asami flushed as they looked at him, jaws tight as they tensed. Jinora couldn't completely suppress a giggle as everyone within earshot nearly mirrored Tonraq in their expression as they walked on. The pair turned to look who else had heard them and while Kya, behind them, was clamping her mouth with her hand, she couldn't hide the laughter and amusement in her eyes.

"Wow." came a soft, slightly nervous, innocent sound of amazement from Opal, at the same time and the pair glanced her way. Most were simply dumbstruck and no one could really come up with anything to say, while those who couldn't hear the slip of likely sensitive information were puzzled why everyone stopped for a second.

They came to a stop in front of the building as everyone formed a half-circle around the pair, standing in silence, their faces illuminated by the light coming from inside. All smiled at them as none were entirely sure what to say as farewell, even if only until the next day. Pema cleared her throat to reluctantly break the serene moment.

"We tidied your rooms and kept them ready for you." she told them. They both recalled how hastily they took off that night.

"Thank you, Pema!" Asami thanked her.

"Thanks" Korra, too, as both looked a little embarrassed, remembering the state they left their rooms in with their dresses and every item they did not pack strewn about after they changed clothes.

"We'll see you two in the morning." Tonraq told her, first putting a hand on her shoulder, then placing a kiss on his daughter's forehead, before hugging her. He turned to Asami with the same adoration and hugged her close. The latter gladly returned it, tears forming in her eyes, as Korra smiled delightfully at their display as tears welled in her eyes, also.

"See you guys." Korra and Asami both gave a slow wave to everyone and they turned to make their way up to their quarters.

Light chatter could be heard as the group remained to exchange a few words. Tenzin and his family headed to their quarters to retire for the night. Lin Beifong was talking to Suyin as the latter's children went for a walk around the island. The twins heading for the rotating gates they heard about to compete with each other in getting through them. Huan off to find inspiration for his art. Bolin and Opal, for a stroll. Kya went over to Lin and Su, perhaps to catch up on old times, as Bumi stretched and yawned, before starting towards his quarters with Bum-Ju.

Mako was standing around, off to the side, leaning against the wall at the corner of the building, waiting for Beifong and catching a few lines from their conversation.

"Excellent! We can see to _all_ of it in _one_ go, then." Suyin sounded pleased, as she seemed to be referring to something she needed done.

"Hopefully. I don't wanna spend more time in that place than I have to." Lin answered, folding her arms.

"_Those two_ will need _half_ your men, just to make it into the City Hall, Lin dear." Kya said, smiling at her. By the sounds of it, they were planning their visit to City Hall with Korra and Asami.

"Half her men or just _her_." Suyin said as she Kya both laughed lightly while Lin grunted.

"Mako…" he turned to his right to see Tonraq walking up to him. "You alright, son?" he asked, smilingly questioningly.

"Sure." he stood straight.

"Back there, you didn't look very surprised, _Detective_." he commented, folding his arms as he used his title.

"Yeah." he looked to the side. "I could sort of tell they had…_something_ going on that was only between the two of them." he explained.

"I honestly thought it might hit you a bit harder, since you…" Tonraq gesticulated, not sure how to bring up past relationships, plural.

"I know." Mako spared him of that uncomfortable part of the conversation. "I actually thought it would be more…awkward. Or just…awkward. But, it wasn't at all. I guess all three of us were surprised by that." He finished with a shrug.

"I just wanted you to know, I never had anything against you _or_ your relationship with my daughter."

"I know, sir." Mako nodded appreciatively, regardless.

"You're just as much a part of the family." he told him as he placed his left-hand firmly on his shoulder. "And always will be, son." he added as he extended his right-hand which Mako took, grasping it firmly.

"Thank you, sir." he nodded, once more, as did Tonraq.

Above them, in the corridor on the upper level of the building, Korra and Asami softly padded along on the wooden floor until they reached Asami door, stopping in front of it. Both of them looked on ahead to Korra's door, which seemed far away, then back at each other and Asami placed her hand softly on the back of Korra's neck, slid her door open with the other, and pulled her in with her. Both of their backpacks hit the floor at the same time with a muffled thud as the two sat on the bed, with Korra pulling up her right-leg under her to sit on Asami's side. They glanced around the room and back at each other. Their eyes speaking to each other as they sat, quietly, both of their minds conjuring up a memory.

_(ASAMI'S FLASHBACK)_

She could hear the hushed voices and those rising high above them to give instructions as she approached the temple. Acolytes and organizers were still running around frantically, putting the last pieces of the grand wedding together. Looking around all those who had already gathered she spotted two familiar faces, standing close to the dormitories. They were still a fair distance away and as she walked towards them she could spot the President and Varrick talking to each other, over to the side, at the fountain.

"I'm _amazed_ you were able to organize all of this in _less than a day_!" she could hear the President say to Varrick, amidst loud chatter from all directions, as she passed by them.

"I know, right! I amazed _myself_ an _awful lot_, lately!" Varrick replied, pridefully smoothing the lapels of his suit.

Tonraq and Senna were idly conversing as they noticed her approaching, both brightening up, immediately.

"Asami, dear!" Korra's mother greeted her, giving her a warm hug.

"Asami!" as did Tonraq.

"Evening!" she beamed at them. "When did you arrive?" she asked Senna, surprised to see her.

"Just this morning. I left the Pole just in time. I didn't know what to expect to find when I arrived." she explained with a lingering sense of dread in her voice, as she thought about what could have happened to her family. Asami gave her a reassuring look that said everything was alright, after all. Senna could read her words from her expression as her own lightened.

"You look wonderful, dear!" Senna complemented her.

"Thank you!" she replied, smoothing her hair back, only slightly nervous. She looked at both of them with a quizzical expression, but before she could even ask, Senna answered her question.

"Korra is still in her room. Her dress is giving her a hard time." she laughed lightly and Asami with her. Knowing that while Korra could _definitely_ wear a dress, getting into and out of them wasn't particularly her forte. "We'll see you at the ceremony." Senna nodded to her, noticing how anxious she was to see her daughter after what they have been trough. After _all_ they have been trough.

"Thank you." she bowed and - without realizing - took a few hurried steps as she went inside to find Korra.

_(KORRA'S FLASHBACK)_

"You sure you don't need me for it, sweetie?" an amused Senna asked.

"Mom, I _got_ it. _Okay_? You don't need to babysit me." Korra answered, fiddling with her sleeves and the bands around her upper arms. "Just go and mingle." she suggested. "Where's dad, anyway?" she wondered.

"Waiting outside. I think he's afraid to come in." Senna added with a small laugh, remembering her husband's hesitation and Korra gave a laugh at her dad being scared to come into the women's dormitories. Maybe it wasn't even allowed. She couldn't really recall the rules.

"I'll go and keep him from getting _too bored_ until the ceremony." she said, placing a kiss on her daughter's cheek. "Take your time! No need to rush." she soothed her daughter.

"Right."Korra kissed her mother back and continued to prep.

She could her the commotion outside. The yelling. One guy ordering a dozen more. Things clattering. Things makings noise, that weren't supposed to. Things that were supposed to, not making any and then the voice of someone making a note of it. Loudly.

"Hrr…come on…darn it." Korra fussed as she had been trying to finish her appearance for the past few minutes. The piece of cloth keeping her hair in a bun giving her more trouble than it should have as her mind wasn't entirely focused on the task at hand.

Standing in front of a very recently obtained long-mirror, she was just about done when she heard a soft knock on the door and without stopping in her last attempt to get her hair right, she simply answered.

"Yeah?"

_(BOTH OF THEIR FLASHBACK)_

The door to her room opened slowly and she looked in her mirror to see who it was, wanting to finish her look, before…

"Hi." Asami greeted her as she slowly walked in, her tone soft. Korra's hands fell immediately to her side as she turned abruptly, caught completely off guard by the sight of her.

"H-Hi." she whispered, taking in the other woman's appearance and her warm smile. "Asami. Wow. Y-You look…" she couldn't find the words and Asami decided to help her out, finding one.

"_Snazzy_?" she quoted Korra's own choice of a word, from when they were first reunited. Remembering her cute blush when she complemented her. And Korra's eyes widened a bit and there was that same blush as she averted her gaze, sheepishly. Stepping closer, as Korra dared to found her gaze again, she added "You, too!" as she brushed a bang of Korra's hair back and leaned closer to her, getting on her toes slightly, as she adjusted her hair-piece for her as Korra was frozen in place at their sudden proximity and fidgeted nervously after Asami stepped back. The color on her cheeks only intensifying.

"Thanks." she said meekly. "So…ready to…uh…I dunno…beat all the guys away with a stick?" Korra asked, rushing the words out after a few pauses, attempting to hide her nervousness behind a joke. "_I'll_ be the stick!" she added with a grin, pointing at herself confidently with her thumb.

Asami smiled warmly at the other woman's chivalrous attitude and said "_Sound perfect_." she answered as they left the room.

Unbeknownst to them, at that moment, the same words would be repeated by Korra. After which they would sneak off on their vacation. Just the two of them.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Night had almost fallen and the colors of the sky seemed to draw the pair's attention as both went and stood in the window, leaning closer to each other, remembering the night they left it all behind, if only for a few days. They left, _already more_ than just friends. And have returned, as _far more_ than they had ever thought they would be. They slowly turned towards each other in the moonlit room. The light cast onto them by the ruler of the night as though it was its blessing upon them.

"I love you, Asami."

"I love you, Korra."

They whispered to each other, not for the first time. Their eyes full of strength, once more. Where there was weariness only moments ago, a fire burned. The embers of passion, already ignited, were seethed. Never to die out. Their lips parted and met. The winds themselves attempted to cool them as a light breeze blew across the room. Both shivered at its touch…and at each other's. Taking slow, tentative steps towards the bed, they lied down, never letting go of each other as they lay in bed, gazing into each other's eyes, stroking each other's hair and face until they slowly drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, to awake in the morning in a brave new world.

**Author's note**: I _so_ think, listening to Korra's last two words, that she could have been echoing someone else's exact words. Say…Asami's.

I like the idea of Kya and Lin being old friends. Fan-art that depicts them as having a sisterly bond, Kya was like an older sister to Lin in their youth. According to info she travelled the world when she got older and went to live with the Southern Water Tribe, later. So I figure I'd have them catch up on old times.

I don't know why I'm avoiding using the word "fart", when Korra friggin' said it herself ON-SCREEN, I mean I never thought I'd hear even _that_ in a cartoon. *starts counting on his fingers* "Sexist", "Fart", "Snazzy", "Funk", "Heck", "Aces", "Epic"…And I know I'm missing some.


End file.
